Carne do Potro
by Robbie.Turner
Summary: Aquele cavalo que sangrava, o lobo que devorava sua carne. Major König x Sacha.


Carne do Potro

_Não há verso que descreva_

_Em sua totalidade dolorosa_

_O que morreu entre a minha boca_

_E a sua pátria ardente_

Alguns cervos parecem querer morrer. Observara isso durante suas caçadas na Bavária. Havia certa explicação cientifica nisso, o fato de um animal submeter-se a aniquilação precoce. Talvez um instinto de sobrevivência não individual, mas da espécie. Um sacrifício altruísta e quase inconsciente. Mas não meninos. Não tenros e doces meninos russos.

Se perguntava até que ponto o garoto tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Se ao entrar ali, engraxar suas botas escuras, levantar seus olhos e ler matérias de jornal escritas em russo, de sorrir, de beijar seu Major nos lábios, de permitir que ele o embalasse em seus braços com um ninar invasivo, adulto que doía e ao mesmo tempo era bom e quente de uma maneira tão errada, até que ponto ele sabia da morte. É claro, a ouvia todos os dias. No sopro fluido, longo e perturbador das bombas que destruíam Stalingrado, nas vozes sombrias dos soldados, na expressão de sua "mãe", nos explícitos cadáveres, no corpo fumegante de um carro abandonado. Mas saber-lhe-ia, sua morte, sua morte ali? Em seu sacrifício corriqueiro? Seu heroísmo anônimo e ignorante a serviço de outro herói? E se soubesse, e se tivesse esse pequeno orgulho, ainda assim não poderia saber o quanto fora. Pois estaria morto. Estaria morto caso os aliados derrotassem o terceiro Reich ou não. Estaria morto e seu ato seria perdido em meio a destruição de sua cidade, em meio aos destroços afogados da História daquele momento.

Mas o Major o sabia. Sabia o suficiente sobre seu Sacha. Sabia-o e guardaria seus lábios pálidos, seu rosto pequeno, seus beijos delicados, seu sorriso cheio. O guardaria até que a guerra acabasse ou até que ele mesmo acabasse, até que seu nome sumisse também e ambos fossem apenas personagens figurantes de um grande conto triste.

-//-

Primeiro fitou aquelas terminações físicas do nervosismo do menino. O peito subindo e descendo, aquela área quase plana, tecido escuro, fino demais. Tudo o que a expressão revelava. Não que precisasse. Aquelas inocências conservadas, esperando para serem profanadas em tempos de paz. Pensamento ridículo. Não haveria tempo de paz, e tudo seria profanado ali, naquele momento sonâmbulo e oculto.

"_Schließen sie ihre augen._Feche os olhos."

As pálpebras desceram, obedientes, ocultando de Sacha a expressão de uma calma curiosa do major. Como se esperasse, o garoto passou a língua pelos lábios. A ponta cor de rosa se esgueirou para fora, num movimento que em sua efemeridade, era lento. Lábio de cima, lábio de baixo. Um brevíssimo entreabrir.

O major baixou-se devagar, sem fechar os olhos. Pensou em mantê-los abertos durante todo o tempo, mas quando tocou aqueles lábios pubescentes com os seus, viu que seria incorreto. O beijaria tal qual um adulto beija outro adulto. Aquele calor arrepiado foi abafado quando pressionou sua boca contra a de Sacha. Aquela boca tenra. Absorveu sua calidez, sentindo o pequeno bico instintivo que o garoto fazia, inexperiente para saber que deveria dar passagem, que deveria permiti-lo ali, na umidade de sua língua, nos cantos intocados. Sacha ganiu baixo quando começou. Ah, o major podia sentir. A pequena testa se franzir e as mãozinhas claras, esquecidas, aferradas ao lençol. Podia sentir os pés se mexerem por debaixo dele. A língua dele recuava em sustos constantes quando a do alemão a tocava, com a naturalidade do domínio.

Separou-se dele. O mesmo ritual executado previamente foi repetido. Sacha passou a língua por sobre os lábios, sentindo um restinho do Major. O Major estava em tudo. Mas sobre os lábios, como uma camada inexorável, parecia mais palatável.

Sorriu. Sacha ainda perdurava de olhos fechados. Uma silaba russa, incompreensível e derretida ecoou por um segundo e morreu. Sacha abriu os olhos.

O Major apertou aquela ossatura demasiadamente explicita, bastante palpável em suas mãos. Puxou-o pela cintura, virando-o até que trocassem de posições. Sacha tinha o peso de uma infância magra e alguns chocolates. Sentiu-o sobre seu corpo. Deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, apreciando o modo com que o menino o encarava e desviava os olhos, encarava e desviava os olhos. Não estava acostumado aquele silencio adulto e sensual onde a comunicação era feita através dos pequenos gestos que ele desconhecia, um certo menear da expressão que ele não possuía. O alemão riu suavemente, apenas um segundo, uma piada interna, só sua, só sua aquela virgindade da qual o menino não fazia idéia, aqueles pecados que eles estavam iniciando com ele ignorante, talvez ali, talvez amanhã e talvez bem depois. _Nein_. Não haveria um depois.

"Já havia feito antes?"

"Não, senhor."

O major puxou o queixo dele, apoiando-o sobre seu peito. Os dedos do menino, as pontas rosadas, sobre seu uniforme. Estava num ângulo em que podia examinar Sacha de cima, de qualquer forma.

"Nem uma vez? _Keinen mädchen?_Nem uma menina?"

"Uma vez só. Mas foi diferente."

"Como foi? Me mostre."

O menino se ergueu, apoiando as mãos sobre a cama. Seu corpo roçou o do major, sem saber o que causava ao fazê-lo.

Seus cabelos negros sombrearam seu rostinho pequeno, doze anos apenas, um botão que estava sendo aberto à força. Ele pendeu-se para baixo e voltou. E então afundou de uma vez. Seus lábios cálidos encostaram o do major. O mesmo calor infectado, magnético. Mas o menino recuou antes de pressionar muito mais, como se o medo não fosse dele, e sim de König.

"Mas isso não conta, meu querido Sacha. É assim que se cumprimenta entre os russos"

"Mas com meninas é diferente, senhor."

"E comigo, Sacha?"

O menino hesitou.

"Também é diferente, senhor."

-//-

Foi apenas na terceira vez.

Chegara ali com a mão enfaixada. Sacha já o esperava. Notou: o rubor sutil, por enquanto. O menino estava teso de expectativa. A situação muda, ganha um peso inexorável, após um beijo.

Seguiu-se o ritual: Sentaram-se de frente um para outro. As mãozinhas iam arrancando das botas do nazista, na simplória tecnologia de engraxate, os restos da fábrica abandonada na qual König travara seu terceiro duelo com Vassili. O garoto trai-se empolgadamente e sem perceber. Sua voz avançava contando em forma de fábula romântica, seu amor por aquele atirador soviético, no qual claramente se espelhava.

O alemão sorria. Suas suspeitas estavam ganhando fundamento e conteúdo, mas ele ainda não queria levá-las á sério.

Observou o trabalho esmerado de Sacha, polindo o couro, o fustigar da graxa contra o material, e o silêncio contemplativo e paciente, a espera que desembocaria em algo que ele desconhecia, mas sabia que aconteceria e ansiava, com medo e curiosidade atrevida e impensada.

"Vá lavar suas mãos, Sacha."

O major falou, suavemente, segundos depois do menino considerar sua tarefa realizada.

König pensou em momentos estáticos e correntes. Quase podia sentir em si a maciez escorregadia da água, quando ouviu seu som estático. Pensou, de costas para Sacha, em suas mãos delicadas. O cigarro ficou preso entre seus dedos, bem no fim, quase queimando-lhe. Livrou-se do cigarro. O torpor quente que precede o pecado, a fumaça pairando e a música tocando finalmente. "A música". Pensou. Era apenas naquele momento que ele se dera conta dela.

Sacha fechou a torneira e sentou-se sobre a cama. Um de seus joelhos balançava freneticamente.

"Sacha."

Ele disse com suavidade. O menino olhava para baixo.

"Sacha, olhe para mim."

Segurou o queixo dele com delicadeza. O menino tremia. Tentou pensar: É apenas uma criança. Mas não parecia haver sentindo nisso, não quando ele era quem era e Sacha deliberadamente deixava-se cair.

"Deite-se."

Ordenou, com a voz branda. O menino virou o corpo e sua cabeça repousou sobre o travesseiro. O major desabotoou a farda, e tirou a camisa cinzenta de algodão que usava por debaixo dela. O menino continuava ali. Não o trataria como um objeto sem escolha, não veria aquilo como uma violação forçada. Sacha continuava ali. Deveria haver uma parte, por menor que fosse, movida a mesma curiosidade a ao ímpeto corajoso e arriscado que o haviam levado a se entrelaçar com o major em primeiro lugar, que também queria aquilo - o que quer que fosse. Não acreditava que Sacha fosse uma criança tão tola e manipulável que permanecesse apenas porque fora uma voz adulta que mandara. Alimentou-se daqueles pensamentos, assegurou-se com eles, com toda a legitimidade que eles lhe davam e, com a mão espalmada, derramou-se sobre o lençol, um assobio ínfimo deixando o pano quando ele o cobriu com seus dedos e palmas. Sacha fechou os olhos. O major colou-se sobre ele sem o tocar, apenas sua presença viva, o peso não-palpável de outro ser humano. Sacha encolheu-se, como se para dar mais espaço para aquela presença.

O major o fitou. Tão, tão lindo. Não teria permitido-se desejar uma criança em outros tempos. Mas essa era a Rússia e aquela era a guerra, e seu filho estava morto. Não havia muito mais que doesse e não havia muito do que era bom e prazeroso, nada que o houvesse afetado senão Sacha, Sacha, Sacha, nos últimos tempos. Pensou que talvez jamais cansasse de dizer aquele nome, pois ele soava tão bem. Pensou que talvez fosse bom para ele também, que o amasse. Mesmo que fosse aos doze ou treze anos, mesmo que não houvesse muito nele que precisasse daquele tipo de amor.

Ele disse: "Eu não vou te machucar." Mas, mesmo se essa fosse sua intenção, ainda assim soava como uma mentira. Mas Sacha precisava dela, e talvez ele também.

"Eu sei"

Sacha respondeu.

König quase riu diante da sua ingenuidade mas preferiu beijá-lo. Segurou-o no espaço de uma respiração aprofundada e o fez. O menino separou os lábios, na ânsia de mostrar que já sabia o que fazer. König sorriu e puxou-o para junto de seu peito, erguendo aquele corpo leve. Deixou que o menino brincasse timidamente com sua língua, que experimentasse as sensações úmidas, enquanto ele correspondia preguiçosamente, mais concentrado em empurrar o casaco de Sacha para longe de seu corpo e desabotoar o colete de lã. Sacha interrompeu o beijo, ofegando uma sílaba morna, que sumiu como vapor, ainda de olhos fechados.

Não havia feito isso antes. Não com um menino. Quando o puxou para seu colo, criando um vão no qual se colocou, entre suas pernas, e depois o deitou novamente, pensou em toques dirigidos e pensados para adultos e o que eles fariam com aquele corpo. Talvez estivesse subestimando-o. Quando seus lábios tocaram o pescoço de Sacha, e ouviu a nota longa que ele emitiu, tão doce, considerou deixar-se clamá-lo como á um adulto. O tinha e estava gostando. Qual era a dúvida? E queria mais daquela pele. Não houve dentes, mas houve línguas e lábios. Sacha se arrepiava e contorcia-se, sufocado pelo calor. König sempre fora controlador. Sempre com um discreto fascínio diante das reações que seus toques causavam nos nervos alheios. O menino expunha tudo, lindamente. Era a primeira vez que sentia aquilo, que tomava consciência da sensibilidade de sua superfície.

A mão do major desceu, e continuou até que o tocasse. Não sabia se o menino tinha consciência do quanto estava excitado e onde aquilo repercutia, tão perdido estava nas sensações da parte superior de seu corpo. König começou com os movimentos crônicos e os gemidos o acompanharam. Eram razoavelmente lentos e suaves, as calças largas e desabotoadas do menino permitiam isso. Não durou muito tempo. O menino abriu os olhos em choque quando aconteceu. Suas pernas abertas bambeavam molemente. Ele voltou os olhos para o major, procurando saber se fizera errado, ao que König sorriu.

"Richtig..."

"Senhor?"

"Sacha..."

"Foi certo?"

"Sim."

O menino sorriu timidamente.

"Foi bom, senhor."

"Sim. Foi certo."

O sangue ainda corria, deixando-o consciente de que estava ali, e que aquilo não era suficiente, o sangue se concentrada e era doloroso. A mão continuava ali, seus dedos estavam bem juntos e aquecidos, entre pele e pano e ele experimentou descer um pouco mais. Tocou, com um dos dedos, um espaço tão apertado e sensível que doeu não estar ali, mas se o fizesse, se o deflorasse mais...

Sacha gemeu, surpreso, e seu sorriso esvaeceu, seu rosto se contraiu de susto. König tirou a mão de dentro da calça dele.

"Sacha."

Disse, quase como se fosse um pedido de desculpas.

O menino não respondeu. Hesitou. E então colocou as mãos trêmulas sobre a nuca do major, e o puxou para baixo. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, quando ele mesmo se içou para cima e encostou seus lábios sobre os dele, num instante fugaz. Sacha voltou-se para baixo. E, se olhar para a expressão surpreendida do major, passou as pontas dos dedos sobre o rosto dele, delicadamente, vagarosamente, debaixo. Estava-o decorando como faria um cego que olha na direção onde imagina estar à pessoa ao seu lado, enquanto lhe vê com os dedos, com as mãos e com o olfato. Sacha memorizava a pele do major, os sutis vãos da idade, os lábios, o queixo, as pálpebras, a pele fria junto às orelhas e desceu. Desceu para o pescoço, onde não se demorou muito. E então tocou o peito.

"Ja." Murmurou o nazista, sem fechar os olhos, respirando profundamente, deliciado com aqueles dedos frios e inocentes, explorando-o. "Ja". Repetiu seu sim alemão, enquanto terminava de desabotoar sua camisa.

Sacha olhou para cima e para ele e imediatamente corou e parou com os movimentos. König sorriu.

"Se você quiser, eu fecharei meus olhos."

"Seria melhor, senhor."

As mãos delinearam o peito do Major. Ah, era suave e estranho estar naquela posição, passivamente, mas ao mesmo tempo era bom, dava mais vazão ás suas teses sobre aquele menino. Sabia que era inocentemente que era tocado e que aquilo não passava de ímpeto curioso infantil e talvez uma sensação de obrigação de repetir aproximadamente o que havia sido feito em seu corpo. Imaginava a expressão do menino enquanto ouvia sua respiração ofegar. Podia vez aqueles olhos arregalados e as mãos quase efêmeras sobre sua pele, tocando-o com uma delicadeza esvoaçante. Elas desceram ao ponto que exigiu a hesitação, e uma nova permissão do major. Dessa vez ele manteve os olhos abertos, quando guiou aquela pequena mão até seu baixo ventre, por debaixo do pano, onde estava dolorosamente desejoso de contato. Envolveu os dedos pequenos e finos com os seus, envolvendo juntos a carne cálida. Sacha pareceu assustado, seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele não parou, e, então, sua expressão se suavizou. O Major fechava e abria os olhos e deixava-se suspirar, um som baixo e grave, acompanhado de um franzir das linhas do rosto. Apertava aquela mão contra a sua, fazendo ela se mover mais rápido. Sacha fechou os olhos e König o beijou profundamente. Permaneceu ali até morrer nas mãos do menino, murmurando mudamente o nome dele, pois afinal, soava muito bonito e bom, tão bom quanto era aquilo, só que mais puro, dezenas de vezes mais puro.

-//-

Sentia o garoto dormitar em seus braços, uma pequenina massa aquecida, encolhida, acompanhando as curvas de seu corpo, moldando-se intima e inconsciente, ao seu peito largo. Levantava o cigarro de ponta dourada, levava-o até a boca. Fazia isso constantemente, sem deixar que o filtro pendesse de seus lábios, ao modo dos soldados rasos da infantaria. Alguns consideravam aquele jeito de fumar afetado, quase efeminado. Mas era como seu pai costumava fumar e era assim que König o fazia, também, em gestos elegantes e delicados, mantendo o cigarro afastado dos lábios, seguro entre dois dedos. Ele era todo seu pai. Toda sua calma reflexiva, quase beirando o melancólico, aos que o viam. Havia uma aura quase sublime ao seu redor cuja primeira impressão causada era de respeito. Mas não a simpatia Aqueles olhos azuis e envidraçados de König não inspiravam a aproximação.

Talvez fosse aquelas características pacíficas que o tornaram um atirador tão bom. Tão paciente na espera da presa, que caminhava a passos demorados e cuidadosos para dentro de seu território. A nicotina esvoaçou numa nuvem clara através de seus lábios. Faria assim com Vassili e já o tinha feito com seu pequeno Sacha. Parecia frio conforme a interpretação de suas maneiras serenas, mas também no âmago de suas expressões, ignorando-se a patente que ostentava e o partido ao qual servia, via-se gentileza. Era um homem bom, como todos os homens são bons. Era um homem bom que em nenhum momento enganou-se sobre o que se passava em sua amada Alemanha e que preferiu não se horrorizar diante do que tinha conhecimento e nem se iludir quanto a durabilidade daquela utopia baseada em sangue e repressão e belos mundos louros. Era um homem bom que perdera seu filho na guerra, e que em sua franqueza poética, enigmática e resignada, já não sabia se era tão bom. E conseguia admitir, sem se surpreender, de que não se importava muito mais com isso.

Mas flagrou-se, senão amando, ao menos sentindo algo além de sua bela e charmosa indiferença em relação aquele menininho russo. Seus lábios se alargaram num sorriso, visitando a tragédia. Levar-lhe-ia á Alemanha, do trem que partia de Stalingrado. Podia visualizar seu sorriso infantil, uma fileira de dentes pequenos, suas mãos sobre as coxas e as pernas juntas. Viu-se também: sorrindo, empunhando um mesmo cigarro, na frente dele. Brincou com o delírio. Poderia possuí-lo no vagão, ou esperar, matando o tempo com beijos castos, até _Deutschland_. Em sonhos não existe burocracia nem o tempo inútil entre uma fantasia interessante e outra, só a suma importância freudiana. Dali iriam para sua propriedade, na Bavária. Os empregados, amigos, parentes e todos os demais entenderiam: A dor de perder o filho o fizera adotar aquele pequeno Oliver Twist russo, aquele órfão Dickensiano. Chamá-lo-ia de filho pela manhã e Sacha o responderia à tarde com um _papa_, alegre e inocente. A noite deitar-se-ia com ele, todas as noites pecando, distorcendo-o em suas mãos. Fá-lo-ia provar das amêndoas e do marzipã, encantaria aquele menino faminto com apfelstrudel e roupas de veludo macio. E o teria a noite, chamando-o ofegante e carente, de olhos fechados ou abertos de senhor, ó, major, em seus pequenos lábios rosados, ó, embaralhado a vergões russos, ó, _Standartenführer_, major, senhor, violador de minha pátria, me violando também, senhor, eu o amo, _amo_, papai.

Tinha aquela amarga doçura da fantasia que só é agradável por não se enveredar nos projetos da realidade, e encher-se de vontade e modos de tornar-se real. Os pensamentos do Major König, o filme que ele projetara em sua mente encontrou por fim aquela parede da realidade e ele parou, com a satisfação frívola, a privacidade do fantasiar, embora ela culminasse para dentro, fazendo-o sentir-se no dever de julgar-se e saber-se depravado.

Acariciou os cabelos negros e finos de seu _petit liebe_e decidiu que não era amor, era apenas um pecado de guerra, mais um dentre as loucuras que os homens se permitem em meio à loucura maior da humanidade num todo.

Afinal, tinha quase certeza de que teria que matá-lo na manhã seguinte. O pensamento o fez sofrer. E ele esperou, em vão, que Sacha ficasse em casa no dia seguinte, e o obedecesse para salvar sua vida.

-//-

Queria tocá-lo uma ultima vez. O faria enquanto morresse, mas não era aquela forma que buscava. O segurar de seu corpo estático, sem o menor espasmo de vida naqueles traços conservados para sempre na inocência roubada. Havia sido ele o ladrão e a guerra também. Um estava atrelado a outro. Ele era a própria guerra, a própria interferência. Na contagem de corpos eles jamais diriam que houvera alguma coisa ali, no corpo de Sacha, pelas mãos do Major, senão morte. Houve vida também, mas ela culminou ali. Não como se fosse natural, mas como se já se encaminhasse para isso desde o começo. Como se olhar, tocar, beijar um soldado alemão já fosse fatal por si só.

Quando segurou os cabelos dele entre seus dedos e murmurou suas justificativas indecentes, serenas, ponderadas, ouvindo o choro abafado e contínuo do menino, pensou que talvez fosse bom se Vassili o matasse naquele momento. Ele seria o corpo e Sacha seria a vida. Pensou: _não adianta. Está além do meu controle_. Havia uma certa lógica no que fazia. Ele alertara seu menino russo, ordenara a ele que permanecesse em sua casa. Ele o desobedecera. Essa ação era a responsável. Sacha ficava vivo na outra maneira, na alternativa passada, irrecuperável. Naquele caminho escolhido sem consciência (apenas a do Major) não havia outro final. Era confortável olhar para o céu e não para Sacha enquanto caminhava para matá-lo (assassiná-lo, destruí-lo, para sempre, nunca mais nenhum pedaço de Sacha irá respirar, nenhum, nenhum, estará morto por você e apodrecerá, cada pedaço desse corpo que você amou, morto pela Alemanha, por uma parte da batalha, uma criança que não é nada, mas para você é tudo, foi tudo, não é mais, será sempre, morra logo você também e quem sabe). Andava e falava. Tentava fazer Sacha compreender. Não era culpa do major. Ele havia de fazer isso. E se não o fizesse, outro o faria. Se outro não fizesse, uma bomba impessoal o faria. Se uma bomba não o fizesse, aí os anos o fariam. O fariam de forma a permitir que Sacha crescesse e se desse conta do que havia passado, de que pecados doces havia cometido, haveria de crescer violentado. Essa série de razões lhe dava a fútil sensação de absolvição. Ele não parava por muito tempo para apreciar tal sentimento - conhecia-se melhor que isso. Mas brincava com a idéia.

Eles pararam e a névoa os envolvia. O rosto de Sacha estava coberto de lágrimas e ele olhava para baixo. König o olhou, sem que o menino visse. O amava. Queria morrer também. Isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. O pensamento o reconfortou. Era egoísta, era romântico. Tornou aquilo possível e perdoável, tornou o ato suportável, quase nobre. O matava com a certeza de que ele morreria de qualquer forma. E que o matava porque sabia que o seguiria logo. Um egoísmo poético. Quase sorriu. Seria seu, eternamente jovem e eternamente inocente. Nas imediações daquele crime, conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras.

"Sacha"

O pequeno russo continuou olhando para baixo.

"Sacha."

Dobrou os joelhos e envolveu o corpo da criança com o seu, encontrando alguma resistência revolta e então o suave menear provocado pelas lágrimas. Apertou-o contra si.

"Sacha, lembra-se daquela vez? Você confiou em mim, você disse que sabia que eu não iria machucá-lo. Isso ainda vale, mesmo aqui. Não vou machucá-lo, Sacha."

O garoto estava estático. Houve a própria fantasia dele, para agüentar a tortura daqueles momentos. A sublimação, a alienação. A insanidade bem-vinda dos incrédulos.

Sacha apertou o tecido da roupa do major entre seus dedos.

"Eu sei."

Murmurou, repetindo a frase da memória, quase a vivendo.

"Zuversichtlich. Certo."

E foi muito gentil. Ele havia despido-se da luva, e sentiu o toque da arma fria em seus dedos. Abraçava Sacha amorosamente e não o deixou sentir o cano pressionando contra seu casaco até que fosse necessário. Enterrou seu rosto naqueles cabelos castanhos, apreciando a fragrância. Sua própria colônia, chocolate, frio. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o menino fazer o mesmo. E o mecanismo efêmero, o estalido feroz, abafado ali, junto aos corpos. Uma onda murcha. Sacha tremeu de leve contra ele, com um único suspiro morto. E então, mais nada.

O major não o soltou. Continuou envolvendo o corpo sem vida. Pensava, com um sorriso de antes, de algum tempo que não estava mais e nem mais se repetiria, na vez em que o menino lhe explicara como Vassili aprendera a caçar. Com seu avô. Eles usavam um cavalo como isca para atrair o lobo. Ah, Vassili, você se lembra? O cavalo permanecia amarrado, enquanto ambos os caçadores aguardavam em pesado silenciar, em uma concentração tão firme que quase doía. Se tudo desse certo o lobo era abatido antes que o cavalo fosse tocado. E ele major, era o lobo, atraído por aquele potro que fora lhe oferecido. Mas o tiro nunca chegara a tempo, não para ele. Não, ele pode caminhar pela neve e pisar sobre Stalingrado, pôde contemplar a pulverização da Rússia e pode tocar a carne do potro. Pode degustá-la languidamente, ah, meu Sacha, você sabia? Pode espalhar suas tripas e manchar a neve com elas, pode vê-lo morrer, docemente, o alimentando. Pode chamar seu nome várias vezes, pois soava bonito e deveras mais inocente e puro que todo aquele sangue que escorregava por entre seus dedos, quente e escuro, como foste antes, em meus braços, dormindo, sonhando, ecoando seu nome mudamente, então. Sacha, Sacha, Sacha.

_Finite_

N/A: Fanfic fácil e difícil de escrever ao mesmo tempo. Fácil porque a história surgiu quase inteira na minha cabeça. Originalmente o Vassili apareceria, mas acabei deixando ele de lado para focar só nos dois. Difícil porque, hm, é pedofilia. Quase ninguém conhece os personagens, mas eles são maravilhosos. E tristes. Espero ter escrito eles direito.


End file.
